ccarbe6062_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ccarbe6062/Invader Zim vs Usapyon
Usapyon: Feels like I’m a-fixin’ to a hip-hop kinda fight and then win it, too Of course, I wouldn’t mind taking down this Irken wannabe down like BBQ You can’t even succeed in your home planet while I do my space duty lightly I’m the Tallest, and you’re the shortest when it comes to been Almighty No need for a Chicky Licky meal, try some fries before you “ketchup” You ain’t enough to be my Faux, your ego is always Lil’, Kappa Enough with them pants and notice how bad you’re acting This fight is what I sound like when I’m the only one laughing Invader Zim: Prepare to meet your moosey fate into this vile, lyrical bargain! Me, Zim, going up to a bunny version of Marvin the Martian? ''' '''This ain’t some Looney Tunes sketch, so I’ll make this clear like never before I’ll Bloat you faster like that Pizza Hog than some frycook called Sizz-Lorr Even your doc cared for you like nobody cares about Whisper If your Moon Rabbit Crew is into space, try looking at that Big Dipper! What do you get when you cross a ghostly rabbit with a blower? A lyrical hare dryer with a Psychic Specter flamethrower Hailey Anne Thomas: WHOA! I’m going up against an alien?! PSYCH! This is gonna be cool I’m loving this! I got some disses left in me before I can really rule And I’m into this space stuff, but you’re nothing compared to Champy You know what I loved better than your “splooch”? Next HarMEOWny! I’m not really into waffles and your weenies from Tak and his false daddy, But wouldn’t you know? It seems your episodes will always end badly Usapyon: You’re not dissing right. I’m darn-tootin’ to get back on the microphone... Hailey Anne Thomas: Not now, Usapyon! I want to rap that foul, vile alien alone! Usapyon: That’s it... I’ve had it! (INVADER MODE) Hailey Anne Thomas: What are you doing? Hey! Okay! You can go back at your lines! Invader Zim: Actually, I’ve have enough screwing! Prepare for your DOOM, this Raving Rabbid will accept his fate A sweet victory for Zim when I ruin your life your name is Nate! Hailey Anne Thomas: What just happened? I don’t recall being saved by you… Invader Zim: That’s normal for you. GIR! Take me out before the end of this tune Hailey Anne Thomas: Well, I’m sure Usapyon will forget what happened, but now what? Dib Membrane: Let’s just say I’ll show you how a REAL geek can really make the cut! I’m for the paranormal, you’re for the paranoid, when I got Dibs on the beat I bet you rather be rap battling Gaz or my father instead of battling me Being your nightmare like a Dark Harvest, I’ll bet you’re going very nervous Talk about Impending Doom when this irritating freak goes in The Florpus Your Mysteries ain’t so Mysterious. In fact, they’re barely ever good Ya know you’re a tragic fraud, even worse than that story about Chickenfoot Believe me. Like any other fangirl, you got in an aggressively botanic panic I mean, how else can NASA organize your defeat except THEY PLANET Category:Blog posts